Communication
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: Just my take on the possibility of our favorite couple making things work through e-mails.


**It's just something I have been thinking for some time... My take on the _exchange of e-mails_ idea.**

**Communication**

**By AllTheSnakes**

_Dear Miss Babcock_

_You must be surprised to see my name in your e-mail box; first, because you're on vacation; second, because... it's me._

_The fact is: Mister Sheffield was trying to decide something and couldn't, and he just **needed** to hear what you had to say on it._

_After some more dilemma over getting Brighton to teach him how to scan a document to send it to you, I was tired of seeing him suffer and told him I knew how to scan and send a proper mail._

_Obviously, I asked for the scan to be in my room, and I'm using that notebook he never got used to; this way I can have the time to write without him pestering around._

_I would understand if you decide that you can't compromise about working **during your vacation**. Just send me a message about the connection problems in this island of yours, and I'll try to explain this to him._

_My best_

_Niles_

_PS: In fact, I hope you at least answer this. I discovered that worst than being with you around is being without you, witch._

NCCNCCNCCNCC

Hi, Niles

I was really surprised to hear the little 'You've got mail' voice, and even more surprised to see it was you. I mean, I knew you could write and send e-mails, but the motivation must be big…

So, Maxwell thinks I'm a slave who will work while on vacation just because he is incapable of deciding things by himself?

Well, the answer is yes. Send the contracts, Niles, and tell him he will have answers every night, if he decides to send me things on a daily basis.

Don't criticize me: I can't let him destroy the company while I bath in the deep blue sea.

Bye,

CC

PS: Thanks for the offering, anyway. It was probably the sweeter thing you ever proposed to me.

PS2: Being in a tropical paradise is not enough to fill my life. Miss our schemes, too, Butler Boy.

NCCNCCNCCNCC

_Hey, blonde!_

_It was amazing to hear from you. I was worrying already._

_Mister Sheffield was thrilled, you know; he doesn't know how to thank me for the positive answer._

_In fact, I feel bad about sending you this. I don't think it is fair you have to work. You have all the right to bath in the deep blue sea of Avalon with nothing to worry about. You do so much for the company while you're here between us mortals!_

_But, as I know very well, there's nothing one can say to change your mind once you've made it. So open your arms and close your eyes: I've got something for you!_

_I hope you're enjoying your vacation._

_Yours,_

_Niles_

_PS: Isn't it amazing how much of our lives are filled by our daily interactions? I'm awed by how much I'm enjoying this opportunity to contact you. _

NCCNCCNCCNCC

Hello, hello!

Don't worry, I'm enjoying the beach. I can be a workaholic, but I wouldn't let this opportunity to rest slip through my fingers...

Oh, who I am kidding?! I hate it here. Stupid natives smiling at the tourists, men in shorts saying rubbish and thinking they are irresistible just because they got tanned…

And the worst part: women in animal prints. All of them made me think of the Fine family.

I miss New York very much. I keep thinking of enjoying the penthouse while searching the net for some new movie to watch while sipping good wine… This would be my real Avalon!

But, once the choice was made, I must make the best of it.

Bye

CC

PS: And you know what's stranger? I feel good writing to you, and we aren't even really insulting each other!

NCCNCCNCCNCC

_Hyia, baby_

_I confess I was laughing hard while reading your last mail. Your description of a tropical paradise made me fear nightmares…_

_But, seriously: if you prefer urban life, why travel to such places? Holidays are for resting and having fun, woman, not for paying high prices for places you don't care for! You still have more than a week to spend, and money enough to choose another destination, if that's what you really want._

_Choose the best for yourself_

_Niles_

_PS: I must say my perfect holiday would be exactly like the one you described – wine, movies, free time to do the things I like most._

_PS2: I don't know how to explain, but it seems the thrilling feeling I have when I insult you in person is not as satisfying as this feeling I have while writing conversationally to you._

NCCNCCNCCNCC

Hello!

I was impressed by your idea of getting out of here and I even wondered if it would be possible to spend the rest of my holiday in a cabin on the mountains…

But I decided against it. The island is not so bad anymore: I'm observing people and taking photographs. I plan on making a slide-show of horrors to you, when I get back. We can even choose some of them, print and ask Nanny Fine if she doesn't recognize them, while I tell her how these rewards posters are all around the island!

At least now I can have some fun while I get minimally tanned. Thanks for the inspiration!

Bye, baby

CC

PS: How is the weather in New York? I wish it is cold enough for a fireplace and that wine when I show you the pictures. It will make me feel avenged!

PS2: These conversations keep me going, Butler Boy! And I don't think I can explain it, either.

NCCNCCNCCNCC

_Woa, Babcock!_

_Loved the idea of seeing the pictures with you, and enjoyed immensely the fact you have been planning this mischief on Miss Fine. I'm sure even she will find it funny!_

_The bad news is that Mister Sheffield had a conscience crisis and told me these are the last contracts he is going to send you. It seems he realized you're on vacation and decided not to bother you anymore._

_More time for your tan and your pictures, I think._

_My best,_

_Niles_

_PS: The weather is cold enough for wine and fireplace, darling. And the forecast news states it will stay like this for weeks. I had no doubt your witch powers would take care of that._

_PS2: These kept me going, too… I can't help feeling a bit sad over the probable end of it…_

NCCNCCNCCNCC

What?

So Maxwell decided I'm not useful anymore?!

What will he do by himself?!

I'm sure it was Nanny Fine's idea! She can't stand the fact he needs me. How low can a desperate woman like her stoop to try to maintain her claws on a successful man like him?

I really can't understand how she does those things!

Sorry for the outflow. The absurdity of the situation caught me.

Send me news,

CC

NCCNCCNCCNCC

Hello, hello!

What happened, Butler Boy? I've sent you a message yesterday. Did you receive it?

CC

NCCNCCNCCNCC

Hey, Butler Boy!

You always answered me, and now, this silence. Is everything alright?

Even if there is no great news, just write me. I was enjoying it so much!

CC

NCCNCCNCCNCC

Niles?

It's been three days! What are you trying to do? We're back to the pranks?

Or did I say something wrong?

Maxwell took away the computer? You're sick? Someone died?

I keep thinking the worst scenarios!

I'm starting to worry.

Please, answer me.

CC

NCCNCCNCCNCC

_Miss Babcock_

_I didn't answer your messages because I didn't know what to say._

_I was happy while talking to you, and was really enjoying doing that, while the topics were you and me. I confess I felt warmed all over when we were sharing things we think and like. It was like finally meeting a part of you I always knew was there, but only through these messages you could let me have some of it._

_Once you suddenly decided to discuss your supposed feelings for Mr. Sheffield, I'm at a loss._

_Niles_

_PS: I still have the computer. I just don't feel like using it anymore._

_PS2: I'm sorry you got worried. I really didn't know how to express this feeling that something was broken. I don't even know if I should be writing this, but I couldn't let you hanging on._

NCCNCCNCCNCC

_Miss Babcock_

_Once you didn't answer my last message, I presume you're angry. Or offended. Or both._

_When I wrote that I was sorry, I was absolutely sincere. It makes me feel sorry that you prefer to use something that was just for the two of us to talk about other things – and yes, I mean Mr. Sheffield._

_Maybe I'm overstepping the limits of our relationship here, but I felt so good about having you just for myself that I relinquished in a sense of selfish joy._

_I hope you understand how I feel. You're a sophisticated and special woman, and I wished you could rely on me for company and fulfillment. I see I was wrong, and now I don't know what to say to make things go back to where they were (as I suspect is your wish)._

_Please, just forget this happened, if it makes you so uncomfortable. I promise not to bring the subject ever, if this is what takes to have you to interact with me again._

_At this point, I only hope we can at least resume our twisted relationship when you get back._

_Yours, sincerely _

_Niles_

_PS: You can't blame a man for trying to protect something he cherishes to a surprisingly strong level._

NCCNCCNCCNCC

Niles.

I'm in the penthouse. The weather this night is perfect for wine and fireplace, as you had said it would be.

You were right about the mistake this vacation was. Coming back was the right thing to do since the beginning. I'm happy I changed my mind and gave up that Fantasy Island that I chose just because it seemed fancy enough for the standards I grew up believing in.

I just hope it's not too late for me to start embracing the things I really enjoy, now that I realized how they can truthfully fulfill my life.

Surprisingly yours

CC

PS: The pictures horror show is ready, as the wine and the fireplace. May I set the dinner table for two?

PS2: Answer through here as soon as you can. This thing started through mails, and I wish it would be settled the same way.

NCCNCCNCCNCC

_YES!_

_Nothing can stop me from getting to you when you're so ready to discover the fun of being yourself._

_I've been aware of how interesting you are for a while, but I knew the right thing to do was keep waiting for your invitation (and, yay!, it finally came!)._

_I think it is settled enough for the both of us, now, and I would never let it pass._

_See you soon, baby_

_Niles_

_PS: I'll say this here because it makes things easier: I'm still not quite sure of what to do with this feeling of belonging I have when I think about you. I trust your magical powers to help me with it._

_PS2: It's very difficult to type when you can't stop grinning like a fool and all you really want is run until you reach the door of the person who means everything to you. _

_PS3: I don't know if I'll have eyes for the pictures…_


End file.
